Confiesa lo que sientes
by Pocky Marvell
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic pero estaran un poco cortos los capitulos debido a que lo hago en la madrugada y me da sueño asi que los hago muy cortitos pero aun asi espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos este es mi primer fanfic que hago así que espero que les guste :) **

**No se mucho acerca de cómo hacer fanfics asi que lo hice a mi manera,disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

Un día en Fairy Tail se encontraba Natsu mirando a Lucy mientras ella platicaba con Cana

Natsu: Me pregunto de que hablaran…(Me acercare a escuchar)

Cana: Vamos Lucy animate! Solo esta noche por favor!

Lucy: Lo siento Cana pero no puedo salir con alguien que ni siquiera conozco

Cana: Vamos es un buen chico! Te aseguro que te caera bien!

Lucy: Si te digo que si me dejarias de molestar?

Cana: Si!

Lucy: Si tanto insistes,esta bien

Cana: Bien! Entonces se veran hoy a las 8:00pm en el centro de Magnolia

Lucy: Ok

Natsu:(Lucy saldra con un chico?! Creo que sera mejor si los vigilo durante su cita esta noche,y si le hace algo a Lucy lo molere a golpes!

Happy: Dijiste algo Natsu?

Natsu: Eh? no

En la noche Lucy va caminando rumbo al restaurante…

Lucy: Me pregunto que clase de chico sera,sera atractivo?y si es un delincuente y Cana me estaba mintiendo?! (Calmate Lucy! Ella dijo que era un buen chico así que confia en su palabra!

Desconocido: Hey! Lucy-san! Yo soy el chico que el que saldra esta noche!

Lucy:(Wow! Es realmete atractivo!)

Desconocido: Etto…Hola mi nombre es James,gracias por aceptar salir conmigo Lucy-san

Lucy: Hola y gracias a ti por invitarme(realmente no parece un mal chico,despues de todo Cana no mentia)

Mientras tanto en los arbustos…

Natsu: (Oh! Ahí esta Lucy!,y el chico ese con el que saldra…)

* * *

**Y hasta aqui en el primer capitulo :D**

**Subire tan pronto como pueda la continuacion :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy y James caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante pero durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada.

Entraron al restaurante y Natsu los siguió disfrazado con un bigote,un sombrero y unas ropas que le había quitado a un sujeto en la entrada

James: Etto.. y cuanto tiempo lleva en el Fairy Tail Lucy-san?

Lucy: Eh? Mmm aproximadamente 7 años y medio,aunque perdí 7 años en Tenroujima jeje

James: En serio?! Genial!,entonces eso significa que cuando yo la conocí apenas llevaba medio año en Fairy Tail!

Lucy: En serio? Jeje pensé que nadie me conocía

James: Claro que hay personas que la conocen! Usted es muy fuerte! y…bonita,ADEMAS DESPUES DEL DAIMATOU ENBU SE HA VUELTO MUY FAMOSA!

Lucy: S-si lo se pero calmate un poco…

James: S-SI! PERDONE MI ACTITUD!

Lucy: Si te perdono pero deja de gritar por favor

James: *Apenado*S-si

Lucy: Y que hay de ti? También eres un mago? Perteneces a algún gremio?

James: Si,uso la magia de re-equipación pero no soy muy fuerte,y no,no pertenezco a ningún gremio

Lucy: En serio?! Tu le caerías muy bien a Erza!

James: A Erza-san?! Imposible!

Lucy: Eh?

James: Bueno le tengo un poco de miedo a Erza-san

Lucy: Jaja te comprendo a mi al principio también me daba miedo ella pero luego me di cuenta de que era un persona genial que haría lo que fuera por sus amigos

James: Ya veo,genial

Mientras tanto Natsu…

Natsu: *Con la boca llena de comida* Maldición no logro alcanzar a escuchar lo que dicen!,wow! Esta comida esta bastante buena!

Paso la noche y Lucy y James hablaron y hablaron sobre Fairy Tail hasta que terminaron su comida…

James: Mesero! La cuenta por favor!

Mesero: Aquí esta su cuenta señor

Lucy: Yo pagare la mitad

James: No Lucy-san yo fui quien la invito esta noche así que yo pago

Lucy: Pero-

James: Sin protestas!

Lucy: O-ok

James: *Paga la cuenta* Listo vámonos Lucy-san

Lucy: Ok

Mientras tanto Natsu…

Natsu: Ya se van?! Mesero la cuenta!

Mesero: Aquí esta su cuenta señor

Natsu: Ok entonces…45,000 JEWELS?!

Mesero: Si señor

Natsu: *Nervioso* Etto no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar…

Mesero en ese caso tendrá que hacer trabajo en restaurante para pagar todo lo que comió o llamo a la policía,usted elige

Natsu: Pero no se lo puedo pagar después? Necesito seguir a esa chica *Apuntando a Lucy*

Mesero: Lo siento pero si no elige rápido llamare a la policía

Natsu: *Enojado* PERO-

Mesero: *Mirada asesina*

Natsu: *Asustado* Esta bien trabaje…

Lucy Y James salieron del restaurante y se fueron rumbo a la casa de Lucy,en el camino fueron hablando…

Lucy: Veo que realmente te gusta Fairy Tail no es así?

James: Si! Admiro a todos los de Fairy Tail! Son el mejor gremio de Fiore y el más fuerte!

Lucy: Si si lo se jeje…Tu me recuerdas a mi hace algunos años jejeje

James: Eh? Por que?

Lucy: Bueno hace 7 años yo también admiraba mucho a Fairy Tail y quería unirme al gremio pero no podía,hasta que conocí a Natsu,entonces gracias a el me pude unir *Sonrie* James: Wow! Entonces se unió gracias a Natsu-san?

Lucy: Si…me alegro de haberlo conocido *Sonríe* J

ames: Ya veo…

Lucy: Y tu no quisieras unirte a Fairy Tail?

James: Yo?! En serio?!

Lucy: Si,habías dicho que no pertenecías a ningún gremio no? Que tal si te unes a Fairy Tail?

James: Pero soy muy débil! Alguien como yo no podría entrar en Fairy Tail!

Lucy: Claro que si!,yo podría hablar con el maestro para que te acepte!,ademas si estas en Fairy Tail te volverás muy fuerte! Aunque tal vez muchas veces tu vida corra peligro *Se ríe*

James:No importa si mi vida corre peligro! Si estoy en Fairy Tail al menos habré muerto feliz!Jajaja

Lucy: Jajaja tienes razón,Oh! Ya llegamos a mi casa

James: En serio? Me gustaría poder haber hablado más con usted…

Lucy: Vamos no te desanimes,podemos salir otra vez *Sonríe*

James: *Se sonroja* Eh? O-ok…

Lucy: *Se sonroja* B-bueno no vemos otro día…b-buenas noches

James: B-buenas noches…

Lucy: Ah y por cierto...Deja de decirme Lucy-san solo dime Lucy *Sonrie*

James: O-ok

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí llega la segunda parte del fic :3

Le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga Catalina que amo mucho -3-


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui esta el capitulo 3 despues de mucho tiempo! :1

Perdon habia estado muy ocupada en otras cosas y no lo habia podido escribir pero ya esta! :3

* * *

Cuando Natsu salio del restaurante ya era demasiado tarde asi que mejor se fue a su casa…

Natsu: Aaaa! Estoy tan cansado!... Por culpa de ese mesero ya no pude saber que paso con Lucy y el chico ese!

Happy: Los fuiste a espiar Natsu?

Natsu: C-claro que no solo fui a comer y de casualidad ellos tambien estaban ahí jejeje

Happy: No te creo Natsu

Natsu: Jejeje bueno da igual mejor hay que dormir que estoy muy cansado!

Happy: Aye sir!

Al siguiente dia en el gremio…

Cana: Hey Lucy!

Lucy: He? Cana?

Cana: Como te fue con James?

Lucy: He? Supongo que bien…es un buen chico despues de todo

Cana: Eh?! Que no confiabas en lo que dije?!

Lucy: Jejeje algo…

Mientras tanto Natsu…

Natsu y Happy: Ey! Lucy!

Lucy: Natsu? Happy? pasa algo?

Natsu: Vamos a un trabajo!

Lucy: Eh? Pero tenemos que avisarle al resto del equipo

Natsu: Vamos solo nosotros 3! Ademas Erza se fue a un trabajo ayer y no regresara hasta dentro de 4 dias,Gray fue obligado por Juvia a acompañarla en otra mision hoy y Wendy y Charle se fueron con Erza

Lucy: Oh! Cierto… y es cierto que ya no tengo dinero para la renta…Esta bien vamos!

Happy: Aye sir!

Natsu,Lucy y Happy salieron en una mision de un pueblo un poco lejano asi que despues de terminar la mision tuvieron que quedarse en un hotel del pueblo pero solo quedaba una habitacion asi que tuvieron que dormir en la misma habitacion…

Lucy: ***Pensando*** No es la primera vez que duermo con Natsu en una misma habitacion… Pero nunca habia dormido con el en la misma cama!

Bueno excepto esa vez que se metio en mi cama junto con Happy mientras dormia pero esa vez no sabia que dormia conmigo! Y ensima Happy nos habandono y se fue con Charle a la mision con Wendy y Erza...Me siento rara! ***Sonrojada***

Natsu: ***Adormilado*** Pasa algo Lucy?

Lucy: Eh? N-no n-nada jejeje ***Avergonzada***

Natsu: Bueno entonces duerme

Lucy: S-si…

Haci paso la noche y Lucy no pudo dormir en casi toda la noche por que se sentia nerviosa al estar justo al lado de Natsu…

Al amanecer…

Natsu: Aaaah! Que buen sueño!... Uh? Lucy? Ya estas despierta?

Lucy: S-si…me levante mas temprano para darme un baño y cambiarme…

Natsu: Oh? Enserio? Mmm yo tambien deberia darme uno…

Lucy: Eh? A bueno entonces yo mientras ire a ver un poco mejor el pueblo ya que ayer no lo pude ver bien por hacer la mision jejeje

Natsu: Bien… cuando termine te buscare para ir a comer vale?

Lucy: Vale…

Natsu empezo a tomar su baño y Lucy salio a el pueblo…

Lucy: Wow! Que bonito es el pueblo! No imagine que fuera tan lindo!...

***Pensando*** Fuera del tema…Que rayos me paso en toda la noche?! No pude dormir casi nada y me senti nerviosa todo la noche!...Aaah! como quisiera que Erza y los demas estuvieran aquí para no sentirme tan incomoda…


End file.
